I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by AuntieSizzy
Summary: A story where Hermione's parents die before her 6th year at Hogwarts, leaving her to self destruct into the cynical, fierce love of Malfoy's life as he prepares to tare his soul into pieces. Currently updating and rewriting this story, I am very open to ideas and comments. I have so many ideas I want to get into the story! Rated M for eventual adult language and content. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I do not own the Harry Potter Series or any thing outside of my twisted story, those rights go to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. This is the first thing I've written in over 7 years, so I am EXTREMELY rusty. I am trying to get back into the "creative flow". This is an idea that I have fallen in love with over the years and want to explore. I apologize in advance for typos and misspelled spells, I also apologize if my writing style changes tenses, or is a little bit verbose, I promise I am working on it! Please stick with me!... I am also doing my best to have all major dates ( the date of Dumbledore's death, when school starts etc.) on track with the books! Characters may be OOC, but this is how imagine them in my mind. Please read and review! ~Sizzy

June 29th 1997

"Don't screw this up Granger." I arrived half past midnight. I had spent the last few hours pacing my dorm and getting ready. I had changed clothes at least a dozen times, and fretted over my hair. Thank god it was no longer bushy as it once was, instead it now laid in curls cascading down my back. Draco had become accustomed to the messy bun I wore while concentrating on the studying for their O.W.L's. He had become my silent companion and greatest confidant this year. Frozen outside the door to the room of requirements I let my mind wander over the events of the past year. Putting off facing him for just a little while longer, knowing he was on the other side doing the exact same thing. Tonight would be our last night together in semi-peace. Tomorrow everything would change.

Flashback: 11 Months Ago

Grimm Wald Place- July 17th 1996

Hermione they did everything they could, they're gone Hermione, they're dead.

Dead.

Gone.

That is what Harry had told me. My mind was reeling at the possibility. How could this happen? I had wiped every trace of my from their lives, and memories. I ceased to exist to keep them safe. Now everyone expects me to believe that it was an accident, that no magic was involved. The auror who had relayed the news to Harry had said it was simply their time. The order had thought it best for Harry to tell me. They thought being able to sympathize with me would make the blow less deafening.

"I'm sorry 'mione" Harry's eyes were down cast, staring at a spot on the floor, and as he said this I realized he was ashamed. The great and powerful Harry Potter had failed again. My parents death would fuel his narcissistic depressive disorder. As much as I loved Harry, not everything was about him. They would never remember school shopping in Diagon alley, or bubble gum ice-cream cones every summer night. Her parents will never know she exist, know that she loves them, and is still here fighting. Where ever they are now did they magically get their memories back?

"We are all here for you, you are never alone" Harry's words fell flat. It wasn't his fault I was a hallow shell of the girl he knew. That girl was curled up in a ball at the farthest recesses of my mind. She was weak, breakable, painfully unaware of how painful this world really was. She thought she knew the evil she was fighting, but she was wrong.

"I just need time alone Harry" I heard myself say. The normalcy in my tone surprising us both.

"Oh. Uh. Okay 'Mione" Harry shuffled to his feet "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything". He bolted from the room room relieved I did not cry or have an emotional outburst that he was not comfortable being near much less handling. What I did not know was at this exact moment Draco Malfoy was having a similar wake up call.

Malfoy Manor –July 17th 1996

"Mother I do not wish to go before him".

"I know Draco dear, we cannot disobey the dark lord now. We need to tread carefully, your father is dead to us. I need you to protect me Draco. We are all that's left. I apologize for the things I could have prevented and for everything out of my control. The pureblood laws are unforgiving. By absolving my bond with your father I forfeited my magic. I have as much magic in me as a muggle, Voldemort will see me as a disgusting, vile blood traitor. The dark lord will only allow me to live to keep you by his side. He wants you, son. Listen to him, play his game. But remember you are my son and beat him at his own game Draco. I know the task he will demand of you. We must find a way around it. For now you must prepare to stand before him. You must guard your mind and most importantly your heart." Narcissa Malfoy looked for any sign of a reaction in her son.

"I understand Mother. It will be done as you say." The steel in his voice cold and unwavering. He would do just fine in front of Voldemort. His mind an impenetrable vault and his heart nonexistent. You do not need to guard what you do not have. Somewhere deep inside Malfoy was the same ball of a little boy, just as helpless as Hermione. He had been wrong about two things. He trusted in the wrong evil, and he had forgotten that he had a heart. It no longer beat for himself though. He will soon find out it beats for her.

Platform 9 ¾ -September 1st 1996

Hermione sat alone in the coldest train car. A simple muflatio charm has shut out the bustling station. By now everyone knew of her tragic summer, and steered clear of the Head Girl. A few 3rd year Slytherins had gotten up the nerve to attempt a prank on the Gryffindore Princess. They soon found out that the kind hearted girl everyone used to know was buried along side her parents. She took no delight or shame in blocking their hexes and confunding them into the next century. The order did not approve of her coldness, and exactive tendency of late. There had been no blowout, no switching sides, simply an emotionless declaration of enmity. Hermione no longer wanted to fight for either side. She did not want to be part of anyone else's death. She had cut herself off from all relationships. If she was alone then she wouldn't lose anyone. No one had pointed out the faults in her logic, they had simply let her go. The stubborn oafs still thought she would heal and everything would go back to normal. Hermione found solace in the darkness of her mind. She escaped reality and existed in the nothingness. As the train left the station a blustery rain made the world outside a proper blur.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I am sorry if these first few chapters are short, as I said before I am trying to get back into the flow. Chapter two will start right where Chapter one left off! … I plan to update this story at least once a week but it will most likely be every couple of days. Hope you like what you have read so far, PLEASE R&R! ~ Sizzy

September 1st 1996

Train to Hogwarts

Hermione let the blur outside her window lull her into a restless sleep. Before _that day_ she had dreamed every time she closed her eyes. She had her fair share of nightmares, but the hope that one day everything would be okay had kept her childish heart dreaming. She had fooled herself in to believing in a bright future. One where she would want to wake up, not just disappear into the darkness. Once she had thought she would make a wonderful wife, a loving and adoring mother, a scrupulous woman for the ages. Her dream of a family was as laughable as her endless hope in Potter. She used to find his self loathing endearing, excusing it as the weight of a champions emotional baggage. Potters uncanny ability to survive even the direst of situations as fate. There was no fate, just dumb luck.

"Look who it is..." Hermione was jolted awake by the train car door slamming shut. Bleary eyed she tried to make sense of his words, and the figure sitting across from her. She took in her surroundings, momentarily forgetting why she was searched for Harry and Ron. Then it hit her, they were in their car on the other side of the train. She was alone, completely alone in this world.

"What the 'ell are you doing in here Malfoy? This car is taken if you didn't notice!"

"It's a free country Hermione, I can sit here if I please." His voice like steel said he would not be talking about the matter any further. "I see you are acclimating to the solitary life, sorry I missed your friends, Potter and Weasel were with you when you fell asleep I assume?" His tone suggested that he already knew the answer. "No matter, this car is rather quiet, I enjoy the quiet, so you wont mind if I stick around till they come back" the glint in his storm grey eyes impossible to miss. He was baiting her, seeing if she would single herself out. Seeing if she would reveal her inner turmoil to the likes of him. "I am sorry to hear about your parents, I hope that doesn't dampen your little save the world agenda, you wouldn't want that." As if he knew what she wanted. What a pious, self righteous…

"I don't want to think about that right now, everything I want is gone. Everyone is worrying about me, hoping Ill wake up and be, well, the old me. I find it hard to believe this wasn't me all along." I shouldn't be saying this; I shouldn't find comfort sitting here with him. As I take a closer look I see how disheveled he looks. Instead of his prim and proper hair, Draco Malfoy looked like he had been through a constant wind storm, the cowlick on his forehead sticking in three directions and his robes in complete disarray. This Draco did not snicker or leer at her, he almost looked sympathetic. The moment was fleeting, as quickly as he let his guards down they were back up.

"How wonderful to be able to "not think" about our pain, honestly Granger, if you have truly mastered that you are a greater threat than the dark lord himself. You hide it well, I'll give you that."

"Your one to talk Malfoy, your as cruel and unyielding as ice."

"That may be true, but at least I can admit it" That one shut her up. Hermione guffawed and tried to come up with a retort. Instead she imagined she looked like a floundering fish. She was drowning on dry land. The semi peace she found in his company now shattered. Unable to come up with a proper response, Hermione suddenly found the raindrops on the window infinitely interesting.


End file.
